Why do you keep doing this to me
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: This story is just about a letter Tea wrote Seto a long time ago. See how he reacts to it. Azureshipping


**WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?**

_'Why, just why are you doing this to me? Have I really deserved all the hate you keep sending me in your looks every time our eyes meet? What have I ever done to you for your hate to be so intense? Is it because I have always dared to stand up to you, to scream my head off at you everytime you insult me or my friends? Or is it because I never really hated you? Maybe it is because you hink that I stole your brother from you?_

_I haven't done that. He still loves you more then anything, he still admires you, and he still thinks that you are the best brother a little boy could wish for._

_You have to undersand that he is growing up and that he needs more then a brother or father right now, he needs a mother. And you just can't give that to him. You have done a great job in raising him but he needs the understanding and advice that just a woman can give him. And he chose me to help him though this time in his life. I'm honored that I'm able to help him, because I love Mokuba like he is my own little brother, or more, my own kid._

_Do not worry, Mokuba will always stay your brother I'm just there for the time he needs me, nothing more. The day he won't need me anymore I won't be there. I'm not taking him away from you, I'm trying to bring you two closer together, he needs more time with you, Kaiba. Consider that sometimes._

_But to come back to why I'm writing this. We both know that this isn't about Mokuba, nor you nor me sperately, it is about you and me together._

_You keep doing this to me that I have no other choice than to sit down and write a letter, because you won't ever listen to what I have to say._

_Don't call me a coward because I use a piece of paper to tell what I think and feel insted of telling it to your face like I alwyas do.But it just had to be. I can't afford this to go in in one ear and out the other._

_I just hope you didn't tore up the letter without reading it._

_Kaiba, the reason why I'm doing this is because I want to be your friend. I don't want to be your friend because of your money, fame of whatsovever. I don't want that. It's your money and your fame. You can't buy real friendship with neither of that. I don't need your friendship because you can pay for my drinks or whatnot, I want your friendship because of you._

_I won't hurt you, don't you understand? I won't leave you like your parents did. I will always be there for you no matter where in the world I am. You can be on one and I on the other side of the world, but you can be sure that I'll take first plane to come to you when you need me._

_Friendship is something wonderful, something everybody needs._

_Not even blood is sometimes stronger then real friendship. Not even brothers are sometimes as close as friends are. I know that from Yugi and Joey. I have heared that Yugi said once to Joey that he wouldn't trust him as much if he were his own brother, then Joey is more then a brother to Yugi. I know that blood is thicker then water, but your own blood can work against you, but a real friend will not, never._

_I have two sisters, Kaiba, but I trust Serenity and Mai and Ishisu more then them, because I know they are my real friends, and they won't leave me no matter what._

_My sisters didn't want to have to do anything with me because I was such a tomboy, but friends like Serenity, Mai, Ishisu and Miho they stick to me no matter who my other friends are._

_I know for sure that if you ever become my friend that my sisters would want to be my _friends_ just so they can be near you. I know they'll promise me whatever they can think of, but I won't let them, I won't trust them._

_Kaiba, why do you keep doing this to me, when I just want to be your friend?_

_Sincerly, and with love,_

_Tea,_

_PS. Give Mokuba a hug from me.'_

Seto held her letter in his hands and just stared at it. Hea had read it over and over again, he knew it by heart till now but he just couldn't help but read it again and again every time he feels down.

He could remember that day, three years ago when Mokuba came running in his office holding a letter in his hands saying that it was from Tea.

He had read that letter then and thought about what to do all night long and came to the conclusion that he shoul perhaps try it.

He had gone to Tea first thing in the school the next day and told her his decision. She had been very happy about it.

A year after they began being friends he had fallen in love with her and told her that. He then had found out that she had been in love with him, since the day he encouted her, a month after Atem had gome over to the other world.

Now two years was their aniwersary. They had been together for two wonderful years and today he'll ask her if she'll marry him.

He put the letter away as he heared her footsteps aproaching and smiled wildley as she opened the door to their bedroom.

Jasmin Kaiba


End file.
